


Pride ere Want

by SkyborneVeggies



Series: Sonnets and Poetry [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Frenemies, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: The foolishness of youth reaps no harvest.The story of an unrealized relationship, in the form of a sonnet.Originally posted of ff.net in 2014





	Pride ere Want

There was a time when he had dreamt of fire

 And sought to fan the flame with fervid want

Consuming him, enraptured with desire

 And weaving flesh, subconscious, in each taunt

 

The other, being young then, hid his heart

 Lashed out with all the cruelty he possessed

To pierce the core of that distorted Sartre

 And smote the words his soul ached to profess

 

So quickly, thus, was sentiment debased

 And truer selves abandoned sur the route

For sake of pride, to keep disdain in place

 They traded innocence for tasteless fruit

 

And once those two young, foolish men had grown

 There was no harvest reaped of what they'd sown


End file.
